


Good ol' fun

by laughingpineapple



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years ago, looking at his new crew for the first time, Worf would have never expected this one to have some Klingon temper in his blood, and yet there it is and here they are (he could maybe tone down the acrobatics, though).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good ol' fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).




End file.
